The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Loki gets bifrosted to Arendell - what will happen when he meets the queen of the frozen wasteland? LokixElsa, ElsaxLoki, Loki/Elsa, Elsa/Loki


**The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Frozen_ or _Thor_.

**Chapter 1:**

Loki beamed to a new world, happy to escape the confines of Asgard. He looked around his surprise destination, noting that it was a frozen wasteland. It reminded him of Jötunheim, though lighter. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as Jötunheim – it was white, and what most Midgardians would call a "Winter Wonderland."

Loki began walking through this new world, grinning at the sight of all the snow and ice, bonding with his inner Frost Giant. He wondered where this world was – and as soon as he saw a citizen, he voiced his inquiries.

"You, Midgardian," Loki questioned, menacingly pointing at the first person he saw.

It was a young girl, barely an adult, with strawberry blonde hair in two braids that had a few white strands woven in.

"_What_ did you just call me?" the girl replied, offended.

"I called you a Midgardian," Loki replied, shrugging noncommittally. "You live in Midgard, therefore you are a Midgardian."

"So what does that make you?" the girl questioned.

"An Asgardian, or a Jötun, naturally."

The girl nodded slowly. "Well, I have no idea what that is, so you must be new here."

"That I am," Loki agreed. "Where is 'here'?"

"Welcome to Arendell!" the girl exclaimed happily. "It's usually not a frozen wasteland – the queen has these weird ice powers, and she got really angry and cursed the whole kingdom into an eternal winter."

"Why would she do that?" Loki questioned, confused. Though he was very intrigued to learn more about these "ice powers."

The girl let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh… it was kind of my fault, really. I met this great guy and I introduced them and told her that I was getting married, and she got all angry because I had just met him, you know, that day, and-"

Loki raised a brow. "You were going to marry someone you had just met that day? Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," the girl argued. "I had just, you know, met him, and we really hit it off, and we wanted to get married. But my sister wouldn't give us her blessing and she always wore these gloves! I mean she never took them off! And she tried storming away from me so I grabbed her hand and accidentally pulled off her glove and she threw her hands up and ice materialized _everywhere_! I don't know how it happened! But next thing anyone knows, it's an eternal winter here in Arendell and as her sister I have to figure out how to fix it."

"Take me to her," Loki commanded. "I wish to meet this sister of yours."

"You could say 'please'," the girl grumbled. "I'm Anna, by the way. My sister is Elsa, Queen of Arendell."

Anna led Loki to a large castle made entirely of ice.

"I like her already," Loki mumbled to himself. Anna heard and smirked.

"Elsa?" Anna called out once they had approached the door. She opened it, nearly slipping on the icy floor beneath her boots. Loki held his ground easily, his balance having grown accustom to the slippery slopes of Jötunheim.

"How often are you going to risk your life visiting me, Anna?" a sweet but stern voice replied.

"Until we can figure out how to undo this eternal winter," Anna replied stubbornly.

A sigh could be heard from the direction of the stern voice. A woman, perhaps a few years older than Anna, could now be seen, with white-blonde hair in a French braid and wearing a sky blue dress with transparent sleeves.

"Elsa, this is-" Anna paused, coming to a realization as she gestured to the strange man. "Actually, you never told me your name."

Loki thought for a moment. "No, I suppose I have not. Forgive me." He turned to Elsa and bowed lightly. "I am Loki of Jötunheim. I am new to this world, and your sister here suggested that I meet you."

Elsa curtseyed in return. "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendell. How did you get here, Loki?"

"How much do you know of other realms?" Loki inquired.

"Other realms?" Elsa replied, confusion spreading across her face like a blush. Her brows drew together as she stared at the black-haired man.

Said black-haired man chuckled. "I'll assume you do not understand much outside of your realm. If you would allow me some time and a seat, I shall explain as much as I can."

Elsa nodded. "Please, follow me."

_Well? How is it? I keep seeing crossovers for _Frozen_ and _Thor _on Facebook, mostly Loki and Elsa. I really wanted to write a story for them._


End file.
